


Fighting

by rhye



Category: Brokeback Mountain
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-20
Updated: 2010-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 18:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon. Angst. Ennis picks a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting

Fighting

Nothing lent itself to fighting like a foul mood. Ennis pulled back his fist and let fly, hoping to meet a jaw bone on the other side. Pain in his hand would be welcomes, but he missed. Seemed he was missing everything these days. Missing Junior's first words, missing Francine's first steps. Missing something he wasn't supposed to want. But cows have got to calve, and men have got to make babies with women, because God says its so.

Ennis didn't believe in God nearly as much in church as he did when another man was breaking a pool cue on Ennis's head. And maybe that's why he needed to be in these fights. Cause if God was watching--

But Ennis didn't have time to think about God, 'cause next he knew he was punched unconscious under the table. And that was better because who needed the old man anyway?


End file.
